Dakra Prime
The Dakra Prime is a standalone Prime sword sporting high damage and impressive critical chance and critical multiplier. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance of all swords. *Second highest critical multiplier of all swords, behind . *Good status chance. *Stance slot has polarity, matches , and . *Innate and polarities. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Trivia *The Dakra Prime resembles a Sabre, however there is no obvious crossguard. Alternatively, the Dakra Prime's design may also be based on the Khanda. *The Dakra Prime's design could also be based on the dusack , a european Renaissance saber of many forms, used at war and as a training weapon. *This weapon was formerly named "Dakka Prime" before . The original name is derived from Dhaka, the capital of Bangladesh. The weapon was renamed because players felt confused about the name, "dakka" being a term for firepower derived from the distinct firing sound of a machine gun. *In-game files refer to the Dakra Prime as Prime. *There was a bug where crafting the Dakra Prime would result in the user receiving an until it was fixed (albeit undocumented) in . *It would also appear that the Dakra Prime is one of two prime melee weapons in the game that does not have a normal version, the other being . Media Dakra Prime+Mag Prime.jpg|Dakra Prime with Mag Prime Dakra Prime in hands.jpg|Dakra Prime Warframe Dakra Prime.jpg Warframe 10 ♠ Dakra Prime - Best way to mod this longsword and no Forma needed Warframe Melee 2.0 Let's Build DAKRA PRIME Warframe Dakra Prime - 3x Damage Warframe Dakra Prime Pro Builds Update 13.6.1-2 Warframe Dakra Prime Build Guide (U15.5.9) Vaultings *On June 29, 2015, it was announced that the Dakra Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on July 7, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *Dakra Prime, along with and , was again accessible from June 28th 2016 to July 26th, 2016 when the Prime Vault was unsealed. *Dakra Prime along with , Rhino Prime, , , and , was again accessible from June 27th, 2017 to August 1st, 2017. *Dakra Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from November 13, 2018 to January 29, 2019. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10. *Damage increased from 60 to 170. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 18%. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 36%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2.4x. *Slam Attack increased from 120 to 510. *Slide Attack increased from 129 to 170. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Dakka Prime is now called Dakra Prime. *Fixed a bug where claiming the Dakra Prime in the Foundry would give an Orthos Prime. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the limited edition counterpart of this sword. * , the possible original counterpart. de:Dakra Prime es:Dakra Prime fr:Dakra Prime Category:Prime Category:Sword Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons